


The Day Draco Malfoy was Saved

by Tedah



Series: Work inspired by Upthehill [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to other sites, Draco meet your son, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Inspired by Art, Selfless Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 15:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20176606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedah/pseuds/Tedah
Summary: Draco Malfoy was saved in a moment.





	The Day Draco Malfoy was Saved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UpTheHill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpTheHill/gifts).

> so, [Upthehill](https://upthehillart.tumblr.com/) gave me feelings again and I'm the giving back kind of gal, so here we go.
> 
> The source of inspiration is [this ](https://upthehillart.tumblr.com/post/165115615077/the-day-draco-was-saved)

Draco Malfoy was saved in a moment.

He was saved by a grace unnamable. It wasn’t his mother putting herself between him and the Dark Lord, or his godfather, or even Potter wrenching him away from the flames.

Draco Malfoy was saved in an instant infinitely more powerful than any of those.

He was saved by wide watery grey eyes looking at him with the awe only a newborn was capable of.

He was saved the moment his unsteady hands closed around the bundle of blanket and baby and the words caressed his ears

“Congratulations, mr Malfoy, it’s a beautiful baby boy.”

In the space of a breath he was a changed man.

He wasn’t beyond redemption anymore, because now he knew, looking into his son’s eyes that there wasn’t just darkness inside of him. He found himself capable of a love so selfless he knew with unshakeable certainty that he would lay down his life to ensure just another beat of his son’s heart.

The enormity of it filled him like a rising tide.

He wasn’t worthy of it, of having this pure and innocent creature stare at him with wonder. But Scorpius had been handed to him anyway, and his hands were now called to kindness and love; a call he would answer even if it cost him everything, because when he brought his son to his chest and felt the weight of him in his arms Draco Malfoy knew his life wasn’t his own anymore, it belonged to something much purer than himself, a light that he’d brought in the world, despite the darkness that filled his past and marked his soul.

Something he’d never thought, never could have imagined, so far beyond what he could ever hope to shape into words took home inside his chest the moment he felt the warmth of his son’s skin in the palm of his hand.

In a breath Draco Malfoy was saved.

**Author's Note:**

> Share the love in the comment section or find me on [Tumblr](https://tedahfromtayla.tumblr.com/)


End file.
